Twilight
Plot Seventeen-year-old twins Isabella "Bella" and George Swan move to Forks, a small town on the Washington coast, to live with their father, Charlie. Their mother, Renée, is remarried to a minor league baseball player, and they are often traveling. Bella and George make many friends at their new high school, but they are intrigued by the mysterious and aloof Cullen siblings. Bella sits next to Edward Cullen in biology class on her first day of school, but he seems to be repulsed by her while George sits next to Eva Cullen on Spanish class and she seems to be disgusted. A few days later, Bella and George are nearly struck by a van in the school parking lot. Edward and Eva save them by instantaneously covering a distance of some 30 feet and putting themselves between Bella, George and the van, stopping it without injury with only their hands. Then, they subsequently refuse to explain their actions to Bella and George so they warn them against befriending them. After much research, Bella concludes that Edward is a vampire but she hides it from her brother. He eventually confirms this but says he and the other Cullens only consume animal blood. The pair fall in love, and Edward introduces Bella to his vampire family. Carlisle Cullen, the family patriarch, is a doctor working in Forks. His wife is Esme, and Eva, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are their informally adopted children. Edward and Bella's relationship is soon in jeopardy, however, when three nomadic vampires — James, Victoria, and Laurent — arrive in Forks. James, a tracker vampire with incredible senses, is instantly intrigued by Edward's protectiveness over a human, which incites him to hunt Bella for sport. Edward and the other Cullens risk their lives to protect Bella, but James tracks her to Phoenix, where she is hiding with Jasper and Alice. Meanwhile, George is feeling hurt because his sister left him and their father. James lures Bella into a trap by falsely claiming that he is holding her mother hostage. James breaks Bella's leg before biting her wrist, infecting her with vampire venom. After a ferocious fight, Edward subdues James just as the other Cullens arrive. Alice, Eva, Emmett, and Jasper destroy James, decapitating and burning him, as Edward sucks the venom from Bella's wrist, preventing her from turning into a vampire. When that happens, George appears on the ballet studio (followed by Esme) and finds out that Eva is a vampire as the Cullens. Upon returning to Forks, Edward accompanies Bella to the high school prom, where he refuses to grant her request that he transform her into a vampire. As the couple dance, they are unaware that James' mate, Victoria, is secretly watching, plotting revenge for her lover's death. Cast Main cast *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen *George Delanivias as George Swan *Eva Vlachou as Eva Cullen Seconday cast *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale *Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan *Cam Gingadet as James *Rachelle Lafevre as Victoria *Edi Gathegi as Laurent *Sarah Clarke as Renee Dwyer *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black *Christian Serratos as Angela Weber *Michael Welch as Mike Newton *Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley *Gregory Tyree Boyce as Tyler Crowley *Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie Trivia *The movie got a record of tickets and received the price of 5 billion dollars. *George Delanivias & Kristen Stewart watched the official premiere of the remake of Twilight at the Broadway theater in New York City. *Robert Pattinson and Eva Vlachou confirmed that there is going to be a sixth movie after Breaking Dawn - Part 2 named Full Moon.